blindspotfandomcom-20200223-history
Lepers Repel
Lepers Repel is the twentieth second episode of the second season and the 45th overall episode of Blindspot. It is also the season finale episode. ---- * Palindrome: S''' Short Summary As the FBI copes with a tragedy, Weller finds himself at the center of a surprising event. Jane faces an uncertain future. Long Summary Right after Lawrence ends the briefing, Keaton and Weller discuss Shepherd’s plan, which was designed to start a new government with the people she thought fit to assume power; right away the both of them realize that she’s planning to wipe out the current administration that same day and decide to join forces in order to leave the bunker. Back at the FBI, Jane tries Kurt’s cell again but she only manages to leave a new voicemail; as soon as she ends the call, Acting Director Eleanor Hirst joins her in the office, introducing herself as Sam Pellington’s replacement and admits that the deal Jane made with Pellington and Nas Kamal it essentially made her a prisoner of the FBI and offers to relocate her anywhere else with a new identity as soon as Sandstorm is stopped. In SIOC, Patterson and a lab agent talk about the explosives used by Sandstorm to take several federal buildings down until Jane joins Patterson and asks her if she’s stay in New York even if she had the chance to leave. Noticing that Patterson has no idea what she’s talking about, Jane mentions that Director Hirst offered her to be relocated to wherever she wanted once Shepherd’s war is over, to which Patterson coldly replies by saying that their lives will eventually change and that even though she doesn’t know what Weller would do once his baby is born, she’d move out of town if it was for her. She apologizes to Jane, alluding that what she’s said isn’t what she wanted to hear, before the elevator doors close. Weller and Keaton manage to get to a phone; Kurt calls Patterson but’s only able to inform that Phase Two isn’t over yet before Lawrence shoots the switchboard, cutting the line to later point his gun at the two men. Zapata wakes up in the hospital and asks Reade if they stopped Shepherd, he answers that they’re still in play and Zapata mentions that her plan isn’t over yet. Lawrence attempts to stop Weller and Keaton from leaving the bunker by mentioning that Shepherd is trying to rebuild the country but he’s attacked by the two of them and then shot to death by Weller who stole Lawrence’s access key card. Patterson briefs Jane and Reade about the call she got from Weller; Jane wants to start looking for him but Reade dismisses her idea and mentions that Weller would’ve wanted them to focus on Shepherd’s attack and the three of them leave to the lab. Patterson realizes that Shepherd’s attack from the day before was just a catalyst to gather all their leaders in the same room, allowing her to wipe out the government and activate the COGS. Knowing that Shepherd used CL-20 explosives in her previous attacks, Patterson, Reade and Jane question Zach Riley about the compound, he admits that it’s used as rocket fuel but denies any involvement with Shepherd and her cause. From the meeting room Jane notices that Weller just arrived into SIOC, runs toward him and they embrace before he’s briefed about Zach Riley’s presumed involvement with the explosives. The team, Keaton and Hirst gather at the lab and talk about the chip Jane and Roman stole from Bradley Dynamics and Shepherd’s recent travel to Bangkok in order to determine her future movements. Keaton mentions that the CIA knew about a deal gone bad and nuclear material being stolen around the same time Shepherd was in Thailand. The team splits, leaving Patterson and Weller alone who asks her about her initial thoughts on Hirst, confessing that she thinks of the new Director as a smart woman who wanted to release Jane and admits that she encouraged Jane to think about leaving the FBI. Patterson urges Weller to tell Jane what’s on his mind before it’s too late. Jane and Weller push Zach Riley into confessing his partnership with Shepherd and with Patterson’s help, he admits assisting Shepherd with a satellite used to launch a glider that supposedly only targeted the White House. Patterson mentions that Shepherd is planning on using the glider to target the nuclear material already placed somewhere in Washington that could wipe out the whole Eastern seaboard. Somewhere in Washington, Shepherd and Roman are on a truck loaded with the nuclear material she stole from Bangkok. Zapata surprises the team in SIOC, ready to get back to work and stop Shepherd and is partnered with Keaton whilst Jane and Weller leave together. Patterson suggest to say a few words but is stopped by Weller who mentions that it’s not a goodbye for any of them. At the muon tomography commander center, Keaton mentions to Zapata that he admires her for being back after being shot and admits that the CIA could use someone like her, however, Zapata dismisses his idea. On their way to D.C. Jane and Weller discuss her possible decision to leave New York; he admits that she’ll be missed by the team but that it was her decision after being told what to do for so long. Director Hirst brings Eileen Baldwin and Gary Lemarsh from the Goddard Institute NASA satellite office in New York to assist Patterson and Reade and help them transmit a signal from space to stop Shepherd’s satellite. Meanwhile Zapata and Keaton send the exact location of Shepherd’s stockpile which they managed to find hidden in a lead-lined ambulance. Eileen, Gary and Patterson eventually managed to delay Shepherd’s satellite from space, giving Jane and Weller six extra minutes to find her and the truck. Jane, Weller and FBI reinforcement arrive to the place and successfully stop Shepherd, however they’re ambushed by Sandstorm members. From SIOC Patterson informs that the satellite already launched the glider and there are only thirty minutes to stop it from hitting its target. Unable to find the beacon that communicates with the glider on Shepherd, Zapata gives Jane and Weller the coordinates to drive the truck and reduce the damage of the impact, indicating that they won’t make it back in time to save their lives. Weller decides to take the truck by himself but is stopped by Patterson who informs that any effort on decreasing casualties is useless if the beacon is still active so they decide to let Jane drive the truck as far away from the city as possible while Weller tries to find the beacon and takes Shepherd with him at the back of the truck. Patterson reprogramed and sent an app to Weller’s phone to allow him find the beacon easily; while searching for the signal, Shepherd mentions that she admires Weller’s determination and that they two of them are alike for sacrificing things for what they believe is right; she admits that those traits were a determining factor for her to choose him to be part of her new government. The app finally signals to Shepherd, making Weller realize that she swallowed the beacon; before he can do anything, Roman drives full speed toward the truck and Jane purposefully crashes it against his car, leaving her unconscious for a few minutes. Weller wakes up with Patterson asking for him and letting him know that there are only two minutes on the clock to stop the glider from its point of no return. With no hesitation, he uses a defibrillator to shock Shepherd and cut the signal from the beacon. Jane and Roman engage in a fight, she reaches for her gun and points to his brother who is laying on the floor, ready to take the shot but aware that she might not be able to shoot him. He stands in pain from the stab wound on his leg and urges Jane to shoot him; when she lowers her gun, he turns and walks away limping. Weller leaves the truck to try stop Roman but falls to the ground due to his exhaustion and the wound on his leg. While Jane holds his head in her hands trying to keep him awake, he asks her to stay in New York with him instead of moving to California and admits his love for her. Twenty four hours later, Weller walks into SIOC with the team and several FBI agents greeting him, he asks for Jane and Hirst mentions that she’s waiting for the medic to clear her and lately congratulates him for his job stopping Shepherd. Weller delivers a speech thanking all the agents for his work on stopping Shepherd and saving their country. Zapata asks for Shepherd’s whereabouts and she’s shown being hooked up to the lie detector by Keaton who assures her that he’s the least of her problems before Nas walks into the room, ready to interrogate her. Zapata walks into Weller’s office to give him the newspaper and asks about Roman’s whereabouts, doubting that they could’ve arrested Shepherd and not taking Roman back to New York, but Weller only tells her that she should read the report which says that Jane didn’t have a shot on Roman. The team celebrates at Weller’s place and they’re surprised by Jane who arrives late and asks Weller to talk in the hallway where she admits loving him and they kiss. Once they enter the apartment, Reade, Zapata and Patterson are ready to leave them alone and leave the place with fake excuses. Once Jane and Weller are alone, they kiss and have sex for the first time. Cast Guest Starring * Archie Panjabi as Nas Kamal * Chad Donella as Jake Keaton * Mary Stuart Masterson as Director Eleanor Hirst * Mark McConville as Zach Riley * Bernard Curry as Lawrence * Tami Sagher as Eileen Baldwin * Karishma Ahluwalia as Valentine Barker * Jennifer Ikeda as Juliet Chang * Chris Gethard as Gary Lemarsh Featured Music * '''Make it Wit Chu - Queens of the Stone Age (The team gathers at Weller's apartment for drinks. Jane tells Weller she loves him and they head inside) Trivia * Due to Luke Mitchell's recent injury and surgery, he had to wear gloves while shooting his scenes as Roman to cover his cast. Gallery 222 (1).jpg 222 (2).jpg 222 (3).jpg 222 (4).jpg 222 (5).jpg 222 (6).jpg 222 (7).jpg 222 (8).jpg 222 (9).jpg 222 (10).jpg 222 (11).jpg 222 (12).jpg 222 (13).jpg 222 (14).jpg 222 (15).jpg 222 (16).jpg 222 (17).jpg 222 (18).jpg 222 (19).jpg 222 (20).jpg 222 (21).jpg 222 (22).jpg 222 (23).jpg 222 (24).jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2